kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekketsu Kōkō Soccer Bu: World Cup Hen
Nekketsu Kōkō Soccer Bu: World Cup Hen (熱血高校サッカー部 ワールドカップ編 "Nekketsu High School Soccer Club: World Cup Edition") is a soccer video game for the Game Boy developed by Technōs Japan Corp. and released in 1991. It is the direct sequel of Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen. The game was released by Nintendo in North America and Europe as Nintendo World Cup and uses many graphical assets from the NES version of that game. Gameplay The game plays identically to the console version, but makes a few changes. When the ball goes out of bounds past the goalkeeper, the player cannot cross the line that leads into the goalkeeper's area. This removes an exploit from the console version which allowed the player to easily gain possession of the ball and score. Connecting an overhead kick for a super shot is also easier in this version of the game, to the point that the player can trigger the super shots close to the ground. The game allows two players to play both together and against each other by using another copy of the game and a Game Link Cable. Unlike the console version, the first player will control the midfielder and the second player will control the bottom forward. Teams All teams are playable in 2P Versus Mode. Nekketsu High School * Kunio * Atsushi * Masa * Takashi * Susumu * Genei Bench Players * Masahiro * Hiroyuki Cameroon An arrangement of the music used when introducing Matagi Academy in Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen is used as the Cameroon intro theme. * Taha * Bogey * Yemi * Axon * Muay * Akbar * Dalai (Bench player) * Kwame (Bench player) France * Manuel * Pierre * Ron * Andre * Joel * Jan * Leon (Bench player) * Michel (Bench player) Soviet Union Jacob's one-man team. Part of the Korobeiniki Russian folk song plays when the team is introduced. * Jacob * Wolf * Boris * Pavel * Ivan * Bagis * Pyotr (Bench player) * Ilya (Bench player) Spain All players on these team wear cordobés' hats. * Carlos * Juan * Franco * Tonto * Marco * Toni * Pablo (Bench player) * Julio (Bench player) England Big Ben and the London Bridge are shown in the background with an arrangement of the London Bridge Is Falling Down nursery rhyme playing. * James * Peter * Keith * Pole * Andrew * George * Henry (Bench player) * Arthur (Bench player) Mexico This team uses the face graphics from Matagi Academy (this was also done in Nintendo World Cup). During the team's introduction screen, an arrangement of the Spanish folk song La Cucaracha plays. * Chico * Adolfo * Miiko * Luis * Rene * Niro * Mario (Bench player) * Jorge (Bench player) Poland This team uses the face graphics of Yoshimoto Industrial High School, but with a different hair color. * Lewis * Piet * Johan * Victor * Jere * Willem * Niels (Bench player) * Stefan (Bench player) Brazil * Silva * Joao * Elio * Justa * Janio * Bruno * Tao (Bench player) * Aram (Bench player) America This team uses the face graphics of the playable team (the USA team by default) in Nintendo World Cup, but with minor alterations. It is a well balanced team with good teamwork. * Tony * Terry * Mark * Dave * Brian * Don * Phil (Bench player) * Fred (Bench player) Italy This team uses the face graphics of the Yamamoto Industrial High School team. * Emilio * Mauro * Petro * Aldo * Giulio * Enzo * Enrico (Bench player) * Andrian (Bench player) Argentina Diego (possibly named and based on Diego Maradona) is the captain of this favorite runner-up team. * Diego * Juan * Jose * Neri * Oscar * Hector * Arturo (Bench player) * Julio (Bench player) Germany The strongest team with high strength, speed and defense. The favorite team to win the tournament. * Rudy * Andy * Olav * Roser * Thomas * Jurgen * Hans (Bench player) * Fritz (Bench player) Localization Regional Differences Passwords * Cameroon - 22431 * Soviet Union - 03331 * Spain - 53031 * England - 36331 * Mexico - 17231 * Poland - 42931 * Brazil - 56131 * America - 51331 * Italy - 97131 * Argentina - 08631 * Germany - 01631 The passwords are the same for Nintendo World Cup, the difference is that the final two digits determine which team is used by the player. The default (U.S.A) is 31, just like in World Cup Hen: * Holland - 41 * Japan - 59 * France - 26 * Cameroon - 54 * USSR - 17 * Mexico - 72 * England - 45 * Spain - 38 * Brazil - 51 * Germany - 13 * Argentina - 62 * Italy - 33 Trivia Gallery External Links * Fan site with information (Japanese) * Information at KUNIO.PL (Polish) References Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu Category:Game Boy